Julio Dinero
| birth_place = Washington, District Of Columbia, USA | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Washington, D.C. | billed = | trainer = Baltimore Monster Factory Axl Rotten Hack Myers Tom Prichard | debut = October 1994 | retired = }} Brian Wohl (April 14, 1972) is an American professional wrestler better known under his ring name Julio Dinero. Career Wohl debuted in 1994 after training at the Baltimore Wrestling Factory under Axl Rotten and Hack Myers. While wrestling on the independent circuit he worked as an accountant during the day. In the mid to late 90's Wohl competed along the east coast in various indy promotions. Among these included the IPWA (Independent Pro Wrestling Association) Wohl was originally cast as the manager of a group known as the "Rat Pack." Jimmy Cicero and Sean "Showtime" Powers comprised that team lead by the genius of Wohl's character known as Sheik Ali Amin. Amin eventually became a Sting/Crow like character who was exposed by poor production values and slamming doors in the IPWA's home "arena", The Secret Cove in 1998. In the late 1990s Wohl worked for both World Championship Wrestling (as Julio Sanchez) and the World Wrestling Federation (as Sanchez or Julio Fantastico). He was a jobber in both promotions, wrestling dark matches and on B-Shows such as WCW Thunder and Sunday Night Heat. While in the WWF, he was sent to the Funkin' Dojo to train with Dory Funk, Jr. and Tom Prichard. After being booked on the 1999 Heroes of Wrestling pay-per-view in 1999, he joined Extreme Championship Wrestling, where he formed a tag team with EZ Money known as Hot Commodity. Wohl was renamed Julio Dinero and given the character of a gigolo. He made his ECW pay-per-view debut on November 5, 2000 at November To Remember 2000. Wohl remained with ECW until the promotion went bankrupt in March 2001. On April 16, 2003 Wohl debuted in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling as part of The Gathering, Raven's stable. Along with Raven, CM Punk and Alexis Laree, Wohl feuded with Shane Douglas and the Disciples of the New Church. On September 24 the Gathering defeated the Disciples in a Dog Collar Match, but were hanged from the rafters using chains afterwards. Alexis Laree was hired by World Wrestling Entertainment, and on December 17 Punk and Wohl turned on Raven. They feuded with Raven for several weeks before being released. Wohl continues to wrestle on the independent circuit, wrestling for KCW (Keystone Championship Wrestling) out of Altoona, PA and most recently debuted in DCW (Diamond Championship Wrestling) based in central PA. Wohl has also worked as security for the 9:30 club in Washington DC for several years. He makes appearances at the indy wrestling fed based in NJ BodySlam Wrestling Organization (BWO). On May 2, 2008 Wohl appeared as a jobber on an episode of WWE SmackDown in a match against Finlay under his Julio Dinero ring name. On September 18, 2010 he and tag team partner "Dirty Don" Montoya won the Bodyslam Wrestling Organization "Tag Team Turmoil' tournament in Elmwood Park (formerly East Paterson), NJ. They went on to beat the Saints of Lodi to win the BWO tag team titles. However, Montoya retired immediately after winning the belts. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Jalapeño Popper'' (Backbreaker rack dropped into a neckbreaker) **Running tornado DDT **Superkick *'Signature moves' **Bulldog **Diving crossbody **Double underhook transitioned into either a DDT or a powerbomb **''Krussian Leg Sweep'' (STO) **Moonsault **Running sitout powerbomb **Scissors bulldog **Snap swinging neckbreaker **Spinning full nelson slam *'With CM Punk' **Double superkick **''Near Death Experience'' (Diving neckbreaker (Punk) / Powerbomb (Dinero) combination) *'Managers' **Alexis Laree **James Mitchell **Raven Championships and accomplishments *'Allied Powers Wrestling Federation' **APWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Assault Championship Wrestling' **Dave Vicious Memorial Cup (2003) *'Independent Professional Wrestling Alliance' **IPWA Light Heavyweight Championship (4 times) *'Independent Superstars of Professional Wrestling' **ISPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Glen Osbourne *'Keystone Championship Wrestling' **KCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' **MCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **MCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jimmy Cicero **MCW Rage Television Championship (1 time) *'NWA Cyberspace' **NWA Cyberspace Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with CM Punk *'New Era Pro Wrestling' **NEPW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **NEPW Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling' **Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him # 189 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI Years in 2003. *'Steel City Wrestling' **SCW Television Championship (1 time) See also *Brian Wohl's event history External links * Profile Category:1972 births Category:1994 debuts Wohl, Brian Category:Assault Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Far North Wrestling alumni Category:Future Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Heroes of Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Superstars Of Professional Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Jersey Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Mid Eastern Wrestling Federation alumni Category:New England Wrestling alumni Category:New Era Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:NWA New York alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:NWA Cyberspace alumni Category:Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Powerhouse Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Primal Conflict Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Xpress alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Steel City Wrestling alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:MCW Heavyweight champions Category:MCW Rage Television champions Category:Washington, D.C. wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni